The University of Kentucky is requesting $470,876 for assistance in meeting its long range goals for its animal resources program. The goals are to maintain Medical Center accreditation, to obtain AAALAC accreditation for all animal related campus facilities, and to ensure that all laboratory animal facilities are in compliance with the standards in the Guide and Animal Welfare Act regulations. The University will match the request for a total project cost of $941,752. The objective of this project is to renovate and modernize Spindletop Animal Conditioning Facility, the University's 22 year old primary laboratory animal receiving and quarantine building, using the Guide for the Care an d Use of Laboratory Animals as the standard. The specific aims are to 1) renovate and replace floors, ceilings, lighting, doors and HVAC system; 2) install environmental monitoring system and a new 100 KW emergency generator; 3) remove partitions in one animal room to meet space requirements; 4) air condition one dog wing; 5) purchase a cage washer and a 200 lb./hr. incinerator. The requested renovation and equipment will ensure that the Medical Center facilities remain AAALAC accredited and that the University of Kentucky can proceed with its efforts to obtain institution-wide accreditation. Also, the request is necessary to maintain the high quality animal conditioning facility essential to support the University's rapidly expanding biomedical research/training program.